Philosophie tomique noire
by Miss Ygorla
Summary: Tomique", c'est l'adjectif que j'ai inventé pour qualifier tout ce qui se rapporte à Tom ! Voici ce qu'il dit de son corps, qu'il ne juge pas comme sien...


**Philosophie tomique noire**

Regardez ce corps ; abandonnez-vous dans la contemplation de son harmonie, cette perfection même des formes. Leur finesse vous surprendra d'autant plus par la puissance qui s'y ajoute ; cette mâchoire mince mais volontaire, tout comme ce torse à la fois maigre et musclé. Les mains, aussi, vous sembleront dignes d'être exposées dans les vitrines d'un musée d'art tant elles intriguent par la longueur surnaturelle de leurs doigts.

Mais, ce qui vous subjuguera le plus dans cet ensemble grandiose, c'est ce visage. Ses lignes au raffinement irréprochable le confondent à celui d'une statue sculptée par le plus grand des artistes. Les lèvres exsangues et pâles cachent des dents si régulières et éclatantes que leur sourire est tout ce qu'il y a de plus carnassier et charmeur. Et, placé ni trop haut ni trop bas, juste ce qu'il faut d'intervalle, de la même noirceur que les boucles de jais, les yeux, encadrés de longs cils noirs qui atténuent quelque peu sa puissance. Car ce regard attire par sa beauté dérangeante, si suave que vous en serez aveuglés. Un tel charisme vous avait paru inexistant avant que vous ne l'ayez vu en cette personnalité.

Lorsque vous voyez ce corps parfait, vous ne pensez qu'à une seule divinité, qu'à un seul mot détestable qui vient planer sur vos lèvres encore roses, faute de pouvoir en sortir : ange. Et vous vous noyez dans cette perfection rarissime que vous dévorez. A cela s'ajoute encore la voix, qui achève de vous envoûter ; basse et mélodieuse, elle ajoute encore de l'attrait à cet engouement.

Or, si ce corps vous impressionne tant, c'est seulement parce qu'il est mien.

La blancheur aristocratique de sa peau est celle qui distingue les fils de bonne famille à ceux des rudes paysans. Mais moi, je ne suis pas un aristocrate. Pas plus qu'un paysan d'ailleurs. Je suis bien, bien plus.

Regardez-moi, et voyez-y un ange si cela vous procure du plaisir. Mais sachez que je n'en ai jamais été un. Je n'ai rien d'angélique. Si vous auriez sondé mon visage avec plus d'attention, vous y auriez vu qui je suis réellement. Vous y auriez lu un brin de souffrance – infime je précise - mais avant tout de la haine. Cette haine implacable qui m'anime.

Car je hais ce corps. Chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur mon propre reflet, je suis pris de nausées qui me sont parfois incontrôlables. Alors que vous autres auriez vendu votre âme au diable pour recevoir une telle apparence toute en beauté, cette perfection me rend malade. Mais pas autant que le fait de savoir posséder l'apparence trait pour trait de celui que je hais pour son abandon.

Il me semble le revoir. Revient à mon esprit ce fameux jour où je l'ai tué. Ses rides, tout d'abord, m'ont outragé. C'est le signe avant-coureur de la mort, aléatoire et terrible qui échappe au contrôle des plus grands sorciers – sauf au mien qui me surélèvera au rang d'immortel. Mais plus encore la mort qui l'a habité après mon sortilège impardonnable, impardonnable à quiconque excepté à moi.

Voilà pourquoi ce n'est pas moi que je vois dans la glace. C'est lui, le stupide moldue translucide sans sentiment digne d'être écouté. Il est vide. Quelconque et sans pouvoir. Or, moi, je ne suis pas ainsi. Et mon apparence _doit_ refléter ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire un être immortel pour qui l'amour n'a aucune place. Je n'ai nul besoin d'un corps qui incite à ces émotions pusillanimes. Pourquoi aimer ? Aimer déforme les esprits et les mutile. J'en ai eu la preuve avec ma mère, sorcière que ce sentiment a détruit aussi vulgairement que si elle eût été une simple moldue.

Ce qu'il doit y avoir dans le miroir, ce n'est pas un homme, mais un serpent. Inhumain et terrifiant, qui démontre mon héritage sans que je ne doive le clamer. Cependant, il m'arrive de voir au travers cette enveloppe charnelle qui n'est pas la mienne ; je vois alors irradier de ma vraie nature et, dans ces instants de pur bonheur, je me flatte que la noirceur de mon âme et de mon caractère puissent coexister avec une telle beauté qui me fait sembler anodin et écarte tous les soupçons.

Mais bientôt, je ne serai plus forcé de vous rayonner de mes dàsirs, car, lorsque je serai devenu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, dont tous craindront le nom et que je ne serai plus forcé de vous voiler la face, vous me verrez tel que je suis, et là, vous hurlerez d'horreur, car vous apprendrez avoir admiré ce que vous nommez « monstre » et aviez juré sur les têtes misérables de vos amis bien-aimés ne jamais côtoyer.

Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Slytherin par sa mère, legilimens et occlumens accompli, ultime parselmouth et Dark Lord que tous craignent


End file.
